


Don't Let Me Haunt You

by ValiantClarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Heart Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantClarke/pseuds/ValiantClarke
Summary: *Post 607* Clarke has some time to kill in the mind space. A lot of thinking leads to the accidental projection of none other than Bellamy.This is kinda how I want 608 to go but we will never get this lucky so enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke closed her eyes, letting the cold cell floor consume her. She had been lying like this for what felt like hours, listening to the voices from her past fade in and out. In between the voices she was comforted by the sound of her own heart beating. Although she did not know if Bellamy received her message, she knew (at least for the moment) that she was still alive. If she was still alive, there was still hope.

"You still have hope? Are we still breathing?"

The memory echoed throughout the cell sending a shiver down her spine. Anytime his deep voice was prominent she struggled to handle it. The projection she created of Octavia was right about one thing, she was afraid to face him.

"Forgiveness is hard for us."

Clarke opened her eyes, finally allowing herself to look at the drawing of Bellamy on the ceiling. It was the same memory of him that was on the wall next to the door. She pondered why that memory appeared twice. It wasn’t her best memory of Bellamy, but it certainly wasn’t the worst. It was the first time they both made a difficult and horrible choice together.

She felt the room start to grow warmer and brighter the more she let herself remember Bellamy.

“That can’t be comfortable” a deep voice echoed from the bed. This voice was clearer than the voices from her memories. It was as clear as her projections of Maya, Octavia, and Monty.

Clarke sat up slowly, in awe of the Bellamy who sat before her. He looked exactly as he had during the hurricane. He was soaked from his hair down to his boots. His face was clean shaven and his wet curls covered his forehead.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she stood up to get a better look at him. Bellamy sat still except for his eyes that wandered her. When she finally made it over to him, she gently reached out to touch his cheek. His eyes closed as she traced his face.

“I’m here because you brought me here. This is your mind, Clarke. You’re in control.”

She took a step back. For a moment she wanted to believe he was real.

“You’re not real.” She reminded herself. He sighed, standing up to give her a hug. She could feel the water from his clothes soaking her in the hug. 

“I may not be real, but why don’t I stay anyway?” He suggested.

She pulled away from the hug and gave him a small smile. Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn’t let them, “I’d like that.”

They spent hours sitting on the bed, having light conversations about the original drop ship camp. Even though she knew she was just talking to herself, it was much better than just lying on the floor and letting her anxiety build up. 

Clarke let her head rest on his shoulder, “Josephine could go to sleep again any minute. You should go before she gets back.”

“Why would I do that?” He asked, letting his hand take hers. Her breath hitched. He was doing this because she wanted him to. She was in control and her subconscious wanted this.

The alarms began to blare. Clarke’s head shot up. Josephine was asleep and she was going to try to get rid of her again. Bellamy’s hand tightened around hers, but it felt different. It was rougher and more calloused.

When she turned to face him once more he was not the hurricane Bellamy she had just spent hours with. He was 6 years older. His eyes were sunken in, the cheekbones she had traced were covered by his beard, and he looked exhausted.

Clarke let his hand go just as Josephine reentered the cell.

“Look who we have here. Long time no see!” She smirked at the Bellamy projection. He sat quietly.

“What do you want?” Clarke growled.

Josephine sauntered over to them, “I just wanted to give you a little update. I’m not asleep. Actually I’m in surgery right now while my dad finally gets you out of my head.”

Bellamy didn’t get her message.

“The meeting with Bellamy went well by the way. I know we had an—issue you could say. You know, before I woke up. I had a change of heart. Since you’re dying anyway and you haven’t tried anything; I decided to keep up my end of the bargain after all. They should be breaking ground on the radiation shield soon.” Josephine explained.

“I’m happy for them.” Clarke responded, keeping her answer short. Josephine glanced between Clarke and her projection of Bellamy.

Josephine took a seat on the floor and smiled, “Well since I have nothing better to do until then, I would love to see this.”

Clarke knew exactly what Josephine was referring to. She wanted to see Clarke suffer. This was the Bellamy she had been so afraid to let in.

His voice was low, “You called me every day for six years and you left me to die in the fighting pits.”

Josephine’s eyes lit up. She looked like she was watching a movie. Clarke tried to ignore her.

“Bellamy I—“

“When did I become expendable? I thought we were a team.”

Tears began to roll down her face, “we are.”

“We were. We haven’t been a team since you left me.”

“What do you mean?” her voice cracked.

“You left me after we pulled the lever together. You left me to stay in Polis after the woman I loved was murdered. YOU LEFT ME alone in space and to top it all off you left me to die in the fighting pits.” His voice echoed around the room. It could have shattered glass. Even Josephine was stunned.

Bellamy became quiet, “and you left me again. Here, in Sanctum.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Bellamy stood up, running his hands through his hair, “You should have been with me that night. I know you saw me watching you dance. The more I watched the harder you danced on that guy.”

Clarke took a deep breath. It was her subconscious so of course he knew exactly what she had been doing that night. She hated to admit how satisfied she felt when she watched him fight with Echo. She wanted him to take her off the dance floor, but he never did. It wasn’t his fault. She never had the chance to tell him how she really felt. She hid her feelings like always. 

“Bellamy I—I know you aren’t real. I know you’re just a projection of my subconscious but…I don’t know when or if I will ever be able to tell you this.” She paused, taking his hands in hers, “I love you, Bellamy. I just have to say it once, even if you can't hear me. I can't die without telling you to your face. I love you. I always have.”

A small smile played on his lips. He pulled her closer, releasing her hands so he could cup her face. “I love you too, Clarke.”

She needed to hear him say it too, so her mind made him. In the moment, it didn't matter to her that it wasn't real. She heard the words in his voice. That was what she needed.

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her lips but just before he could, she felt his lips on her forehead. As he kissed her forehead she could feel hot tears dripping from his face onto hers. This felt more real than any of their other interactions in the mind space.

Josephine started to panic. The sirens began to go off in the mind space but there was no reason for them to because she was already in the room with Clarke.

“Oh my God.” She breathed before she disappeared just like she had the other night. Josephine was awake.

Bellamy pulled away from Clarke’s forehead and he suddenly felt less real than he had for that moment. She tried to understand it, she had wanted him to kiss her lips. She was in control here, if she wanted that, than it should have happened. But it didn’t. She didn’t even think about him kissing her forehead.

The way Josephine panicked and suddenly woke up-

How real it felt—

She actually felt Bellamy in the outside world. She was somehow getting control of her body back.

The projection of Bellamy had disappeared. Clarke stepped out of the cell and headed for the control center in Josephine’s mind space. If she could feel Bellamy from her mind space, maybe she could get full control back from Josephine’s mind space.


	2. Chapter 2

*Several hours earlier in the real world*

Bellamy couldn’t sit still while he waited for Miller to come back to the school with Echo, Jordan, and Gaia. They decided to meet there since it was the only place without guards. 

He didn’t invite Madi, because he didn’t want to get her hopes up. Telling her that Clarke was dead was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. If they couldn’t get Clarke back, he didn’t want to break her heart again.

He also didn’t invite Murphy and Emori. If Murphy was working with the primes, then who knew Emori’s loyalties. He took a guess they were with Murphy.

“Bellamy!” Echo sighed rushing over to give him a hug. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and watched as Miller, Jordan, and Gaia entered the school. Miller shut the door behind them and remained there as a guard.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she pulled away from him. Bellamy motioned for them all to take a seat.

“During the meeting with Russell, Josephine came into the room. She needed to talk to Russell about something that seemed urgent.” He began. Echo, Jordan, and Gaia listened intently.

“While she was standing there, I noticed that she was tapping her arm. This wasn’t just an impatient tapping. It was calculated with some taps lasting longer than others. She was tapping out Morse code on her arm.” Bellamy pulled out the notepad with Clarke’s Morse code message on it to show the group. Gaia took it and then passed it around until it ended up with Echo.

“Clarke is alive and I need your help to get her back.” He finished smiling at the end just from the thought of getting Clarke back.

Echo took another look at the notepad, trying to wrap her head around the message and what Bellamy had just told them. He waited eagerly for their response. He couldn’t wait to tell them the plan.

“Bellamy…” She hesitated. She couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“What?”

“I just… You’ve been grieving. You’ve hardly slept— “

Bellamy could feel his anger building before Jordan chimed in, “If Clarke is alive that means Delilah isn’t dead either. We can get them both back. I’m in.”

“I think Madi needs to know about this. She banished me. If I’m not gone by sundown…” Gaia added, her breath hitched at the thought of what would be done to her if she didn’t leave.

“I’ll talk to Madi about letting you stay. Maybe she will listen to me.” Bellamy reasoned, “No one knows more about the flame than you do, Gaia. We need you.”

Gaia smiled, “Ok. So what’s the plan?”

Echo stood up making her way back over to Bellamy, “Can I talk to you for a second? Alone.”

Bellamy was reluctant, but took her arm and walked into the other room with her.

“You don’t believe me.”

Echo closed her eyes trying to come up with the best way to say that. She was never good with expressing her emotions and she knew she had to say this perfectly. When Bellamy was passionate about something, there was almost no way to stop him.

“I just think it might be wishful thinking. You said Josephine was impatient. It’s normal to cross your arms and tap your fingers when you’re impatient.” She explained.

Bellamy shook his head, “Unbelievable.”

“I’ve spent years using non verbal cues as a spy. It just seems like maybe the fact that you want a sign from Clarke clouded your judgement.”

“No, Echo.” He snapped, “I’m tired of this. We are supposed to support each other and trust each other. Ever since we got here it’s like we are on different sides.”

“How is it my fault? I haven’t changed and you know that. If anyone has changed it’s you.”

Bellamy turned away trying not to let his anger consume him.

Echo reached out for his hand but he shook her off, “Don’t.”

Tears threatened to fall as reality set in but she pushed them back. The one thing she was afraid of was happening and she couldn’t stop it. She had lost him.

She hadn’t wanted to admit it the day he showed them the Red Sun book or the night she caught him watching Clarke dance. She hadn’t even wanted to admit it the night he’d left the bar and spent the night sobbing by the lake.

She made one last plea, “Tell me you would put me first. If it was between me and Clarke. Tell me you would pick me.”

Bellamy felt like he couldn’t breathe. They both knew the answer.

“I need to hear you say it.” Her voice cracked but he could tell she was trying her best to hold back her emotions. She wanted to stay strong. It wasn’t like her to show weakness.

“Echo I—” he trembled, “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you that I would put you first because I didn’t.”

She had no idea that he had wanted to die without Clarke or that he was willing to kill everyone in Sanctum to avenge her. In the end it didn’t matter. She didn’t need to know the reason she just needed to know where they stood.

He made it crystal clear.

The minutes felt like hours as they both stood in silence. Bellamy wouldn’t be able to save Clarke without Echo’s help but it felt wrong to ask her for it now. 

She contemplated helping him. Whether she believed him or not, he was going to go through with this plan. If she didn’t help and they screwed up, they all would be killed.

“Just tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it.” She said, breaking the silence. This caught him off guard.

“Ok. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Figure it out when this is over.” Her voice was sour, like every word was venom. It was like a switch flipped and she was back to being a “good Azgeda spy.” He was going to need that spy if they had any hope in getting Clarke back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the plan??? This chapter is kinda short but I felt like it needed to be on its own. Let me know if you have any predictions about how Bellamy will end up in the surgery room kissing Josephine!Clarke's forehead. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments I appreciate it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was pretty simple compared to some other plans Bellamy had come up with in the past. Miller and Bellamy would board the transport ship when it returned from space to wake up their strongest fighters. This would be easy to explain to the people of Sanctum. 

Once they let Abby and Raven know what was going on, they could pretend that they were waking up these people to test night blood. Abby would work slowly, bartering night blood instructions in exchange for help saving Kane. Meanwhile, Miller would remain on the transport ship to arm up their people for an attack. Indra would be key to the military planning. If anything went south, Raven could lock the transport ship and weaponize it. The ship was loaded with defenses that had an array of potential damage. They would never use it, but they would need the people of Sanctum to believe they would.

Bellamy hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Meanwhile, Gaia and Jordan would be sent to find out more information about possible safe extraction of the Josephine chip. There were endless books around Sanctum, they just needed to find the right one. The Primes would be stupid not to have come up with safe extraction after 200 years.

Bellamy’s job would be crucial. As the current leader of their people and the one who made the deal with Russell, he would have the best access to Russell and Josephine. All he had to do was keep them in the dark. He would need to delay the operation to wipe Clarke for good for as long as possible. Then, he would need to get Josephine alone and sedated to kidnap her before anyone noticed. 

Echo would be Bellamy’s back up. She will follow him everywhere he went, staying hidden from the Primes, but there in case he got into any trouble. She was a spy, it was what she did best. 

Bellamy and Miller waited at the transport ship landing site. It would be back any minute.

The grass rustled behind them causing Bellamy and Miller to instinctually flip around to find the threat. Simone was approaching followed by two of her royal guards. Great start, Bellamy thought.

Simone was quiet and composed. She didn’t know Bellamy or Miller very well and she didn’t seem to have any interest in getting to know them. She was there for one purpose, to make sure Abby made the night blood.

The radiation shield opened allowing the transport ship to safely land on the field across from them. The engines roared and the group struggled to keep their balance as the ship came to a complete stop.

The door slowly lowered revealing Abby. She was surprised to see Miller and Bellamy, but ushered for the group to come in. 

Bellamy and Miller walked ahead of Simone and her guards. Abby gave them a weak smile before falling in line with Simone. Another hitch in the plan. As long as Simone was here and they couldn't get to Abby, they wouldn’t be able to start the plan. Bellamy’s anxiety was building. Every moment wasted risked Clarke’s life. He just wanted to shout to everyone in the transport ship about the plan was but he couldn’t. Miller motioned for Bellamy to follow him down the opposite corridor.

“Any ideas?” Miller asked, scoping out the hallway to make sure they were alone. 

Bellamy scratched his chin, “This is all going to be for nothing if I can’t at least get a gun and get out of here.”

Miller nodded, “I can handle the Simone problem. As long as she stays in the med bay I can make it to the control room and get Raven to start waking our people.”

“We’re going to have to pass the med bay to get to the weapons. Simone would be stupid not to have her guards walking those halls.”

Miller smirked, “I guess we’re going to have to get our hands dirty then. What weapons do they have? Scepters or something?” 

Bellamy shook his head, “That’s not the weapon I’m worried about. If they paralyze us we are screwed. Josephine had one of those darts hidden when she got me. We have to make sure they can’t reach for them. It took all night for that shit to wear off.”

“Alright then,” Miller grinned, “Let’s go kick ass.”

Bellamy and Miller made their way through the halls headed for the weapons room. Bellamy couldn’t help but feel confident with Miller by his side. Things between them had been rocky since he returned to Earth. This was the first time in years he felt like they were a team again. 

Just as they expected, Simone’s guards were roaming the halls by the med bay. Bellamy and Miller walked past them, hoping they would follow them down the hall so they could take them out quietly. One of the guards was quite tall. He was at least three inches taller than Bellamy, but fortunately he didn’t look very strong. His hair was short, faded orange with patches of grey. Bellamy and Miller silently agreed that Bellamy would take on “Tower”. 

The other guard was bald, short and stocky. He was about the same age as “Tower” but much stronger. He had at least three deep scars on his face. He was going to be the tougher one to beat. 

If Bellamy could take out “Tower” and Miller could hold off “Scar” they would be able to win.

“Where are you going?” Tower called out down the hall. This was it, they just need to get a little closer.

“We were just heading to the flight deck. We needed to see Raven.” Bellamy answered. He could feel his fists tighten as the guards got closer.

Miller clenched his jaw. Just a few steps closer…

In a flash Miller lunged at Scar catching Tower off guard. Tower turned towards Miller giving Bellamy the perfect edge to attack from behind. He made sure to swing for the kidney’s first. This brought Tower down to his knees but he wasn’t done fighting yet. 

Scar slammed Miller into the wall, holding his scepter against him. Tower was going to have to wait.

Bellamy pulled Scar back by the collar and punched him in the jaw. Scar doubled back but wasn’t giving up. 

Tower was back to his feet and started to charge Miller. They were losing big time. Scar had managed to pin Bellamy to the floor while Bellamy desperately tried to dodge the paralytic. Miller was losing consciousness as Tower choked him. 

Bellamy couldn’t move his arms. He was going to lose Clarke if he couldn’t get this guard off of him. He closed his eyes to picture her face. She was suffering. She was dying and he was the only one who could stop it. A switch flipped in his brain. The plan was going to shit. Screw the plan.

Bellamy let out a primal scream as he took his remaining strength to get Tower off of him. Anger consumed him as he pictured Clarke on that table getting her body stripped away from her against her will. His desire to kill everyone in Sanctum was unleashed. As he climbed on top of Tower and dug his fingers deep into the man’s eye sockets all he felt was euphoria. The world around him melted into red and black. He could even feel himself laughing like a maniac. 

The voices around him were muffled at first. All he could hear was his own laughter and screams.

“Bellamy!” Miller’s voice was hoarse but it was clearer now.

“BELLAMY!” A new voice, Raven’s voice. 

In an instant he snapped out of it. His blood covered hands were shaking as he lifted them from the guard’s eyes. Raven and Miller looked horrified. Bellamy couldn’t catch his breath. He’d lost control. 

Raven stood above Scar with the paralytic in her hand. She must have seen what was going on and managed to save Miller. 

Raven backed away as Bellamy stood over Tower’s body. 

Bellamy’s voice was cold and shaken, “We need to hide them and come up with an excuse.”

Miller nodded. He wasn’t as stunned as Raven, he’d seen a hell of a lot worse from Octavia during his years in the bunker. 

“There’s a storage closet just over here. We can put them there.” Raven shuddered. Bellamy grabbed Tower under his arms and dragged him down the hallway. He was careful not to leave a trace of blood in the hallway. They stuffed Scar and Tower into the closet quickly.

Bellamy walked off, “Let’s get the weapons we came for.” 

Raven and Miller looked between each other before following him down the hall. Raven entered the code for the weapons room door. The room was grey with hundreds of lockers full of guns. Bellamy made sure to grab a gun that he could easily hide and a knife in case his gun was taken from him. He also grabbed a bow and arrows for Echo. Miller took one of the larger automatic rifles.

Raven handed them all portable radios. They were similar to the ones he used in Mount Weather to go mobile. The Primes had a much more advanced form of communication so the radio waves would be safe. Bellamy took two so he could make sure Echo had one.

“I’ve already lost enough time. I’m going to meet up with Echo and get into the palace. Miller tell Raven what’s going on. You know what to do from there.” He instructed. Before Miller could respond Bellamy was gone. 

When they left the weapons room they could see Bellamy coming out of the storage closet. He’d killed Scar. 

“What the hell is going on with him.” Raven asked Miller, unable to look in the closet.

“Clarke is alive. Needless to say, diplomatic Bellamy is gone.” He responded, “So here’s what you missed.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When Bellamy arrived at their meeting spot Echo hardly recognized him. She had to force herself not to take his hands when she noticed the dried blood on them. He didn’t say anything to her when he handed her the bow and arrows and the radio.

“Are you ready?” She asked, stunned. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“Let’s go.” He replied. They separated almost immediately. Echo needed to find a way into the palace through a window. Meanwhile Bellamy took a moment to scrub the blood off of his hands in the lake.

“Bellamy. We managed to subdue Simone and wake up 100 fighters. She’s awake so we can try to get information to save Kane out of her but she’s restrained. We will be here waiting for your command.” Miller radioed.

Bellamy was relieved, “Copy that. I’m about to enter the palace.” 

He took his radio out so he could hide it. Luckily the guards at the doors didn’t cause him any trouble. All he had to tell them was that he needed to speak to Russell about construction and they let him pass.

The halls of the palace were quiet. Bellamy couldn’t help but think about what a waste this palace was. The people lived underground and in cargo containers while the Primes lived in luxury. Everyone in Sanctum could live in this palace. 

“Bellamy?” It was Murphy. Brilliant.

“Not now, Murphy.” He growled but Murphy stepped in front of him. 

“Please tell me you’re not about to do something stupid.”

Bellamy scoffed, “Get out of my way, Murphy.”

Murphy stepped closer, “Bellamy listen to me-”

Bellamy gaze was cold as he drew his gun and pointed it at Murphy. Murphy was stunned, putting his hands above his head.

His voice was unwavering, “Last chance.”

Murphy scanned Bellamy to try and find any hesitation. Bellamy took the safety off.

“Okay!” Murphy gasped. Bellamy caught Echo out of the corner of his eye. She could keep an eye on Murphy. Bellamy lowered his gun as Murphy stepped out of the way.

“Don’t follow me.” He demanded before continuing down the hallway towards the lab. He was in way too deep now.

The doors to the lab were locked. He could see through the glass that it was just Russell and a sedated Josephine in the room. He started to bang on the door demanding to be let in but Russell didn’t flinch. Time was running out. In a flash Bellamy shot the lock open and burst into the room, his gun drawn at Russell. 

“We had a deal!” Russell panted as Bellamy backed him into the wall.

“Deals off.” He replied, holding the gun to Russell’s forehead. Josephine’s heartbeat on the monitor was all they could hear. 

“We both know Clarke isn’t dead. Now let’s cut the bullshit. You’re going to give me Josephine.” Bellamy continued. 

“So you’re going to kill me and walk out of here with Josephine? You don't even know how to get Clarke back.” Russell asked. 

Bellamy thought about it for a moment. He had Gaia and Jordan reading up on this whole "Primes" thing but he didn't even consider getting help from the source. Josephine was sedated. Russell probably knew how to get Clarke back. It was now or never. 

“No. You’re going to help me. That is, if you want to see your wife again.” Bellamy threatened. 

Russell swallowed, “What are you talking about.”

With the gun still pointed at Russell, Bellamy reached into his pocket with his other hand to grab the radio.

“Miller come in?” He called.

“What’s up?” Miller asked.

Bellamy held the radio up to Russell, “Put Simone on.”

The line was silent for a moment.

“Russell?” Simone’s voice was weak. 

“Yes honey I’m here are you okay?” He replied.

“I’m fine. For now. Do whatever he says. They’ve woken up their sleeping army.” She replied. 

Bellamy shut off the radio before Russell could reply.

“Now if you want to talk to her again I suggest you agree to my deal.” Bellamy taunted. 

Russell nodded slowly so Bellamy lowered his gun, “Josephine is already unconscious. You’re going to get her out of Clarke’s head before she wakes up and then you are your people are going to finish building the compound somewhere else. We are taking yours.”

Russell agreed, not having much of a choice, “Just give me a minute to put together my supplies.”

While Russell collected all of the necessary equipment Bellamy made his way over to Josephine/Clarke. If he didn’t know any better he could convince himself it was Clarke and she was just sleeping. Her skin was so soft and warm. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked. He just wanted her to wake up and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

Bellamy caressed her cheek as Russell approached with the surgical equipment. 

“Just give me a moment, please.” Bellamy said, tears staining his cheeks. He slowly leaned down towards her, letting his lips press against her forehead. His hot tears fell onto her forehead as he kissed her.

“I’m going to save you. I promise." He whispered as he pulled away.

Suddenly, Josephine’s eyes flashed open. She screamed so loud it shook Bellamy and Russell off of their feet. When she got her bearings she glared at Bellamy like poison. Before he could react she ripped the IVs out of her arms and lunged at him. Bellamy tried to grab hold of her but it was so difficult because he refused to fight back. There was no way he was going to hurt her. That would mean hurting Clarke. 

Russell tried to sneak up on Josephine to sedate her again but she swiped the sedative and sunk it into her father’s neck. He fell to the floor. Bellamy tried to scramble to his feet but Josephine was quicker. She has managed to swipe a second sedative before Bellamy could get up.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” She taunted him before plunging the sedative into his neck as well.

It was like deja vu all over again. Bellamy’s vision faded as Josephine’s face melted into colors of yellow and silver. In a moment he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are back where chapter one left off! What do you think about Bellamy's dark turn? We will be seeing Clarke in the mind space again soon I promise. The next chapter is based on how I think 609 will go. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy’s vision was spotty at first, just blurs and dots as he blinked. His neck was in so much pain from the position he must have been in for hours. He tried to crack it as his mind pieced together what had happened.

_“We have to stop meeting like this.”_ He remembered her taunt. 

Bellamy jumped up, losing his balance, but someone caught him.

“Just take it easy.” Echo said, wrapping her arms around him to help him stand. His head was pounding. She helped him over to the surgery bed and sat him down. Once he got his bearings he was able to start putting the room back together.

Russell was behind the surgical equipment, on the floor. Murphy was offering Russell some water.

“How long has it been?” Bellamy asked them, his voice groggy.

“Six hours.” Echo responded. Bellamy stomach churned. He was going to be sick. Before he could warn Echo to move he vomited, covering her in bile from her stomach to her boots. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose, patting him on the back. 

“What kind of sedative was that?” Murphy asked Russell with a hint of concern for Bellamy that he was trying to mask. 

Russell cleared his throat, “I don’t think that was the sedative.”

He knew what Russell meant. It was the realization that he had been so close to getting her back that made his stomach twist into knots. 

He remembered when Jaha had told him he kept Clarke centered. Jaha got it beyond backwards. 

Bellamy rested his head against Echo’s arm, silently apologizing for the vomit.

“Where is she? Did you catch her?” He asked weakly.

Echo shook her head, “I was dealing with Murphy and then I found you. I overheard some guards talking about someone taking a motorcycle through the shield.” 

“She wouldn’t go far. I think you can still catch her.” Russell replied. 

“He’s still helping you?” Echo asked Bellamy, refusing to reply to Russell. 

“I don’t know,” Bellamy turned to Russell, “Are you?”

“Before I sedated her for surgery, we had a disagreement. I was actually planning on seeing if any of your people or ours would volunteer to be Josephine’s host once Abby made the 'night blood'. I wanted to fix what I’d done. I wanted to give Clarke her body back.”

Bellamy almost laughed, “You’re kidding right? Tricking people into consent is the same thing as taking them without consent. Don’t you think you’ve lived long enough?”

Murphy helped Russell stand to confront Bellamy, “You’re right. It took me until now to see that. I want to help you. Clarke is still alive but she won’t be for long. Clarke’s body will die from a stroke if we don’t do something in 30 hours. Josephine is stubborn, she wants to keep Clarke’s body but she will hide until Clarke dies if she has to.”

Bellamy sat up on his own, finally giving Echo an opportunity to go scrub the vomit off of her clothes.

“Tell me where to go and I’ll get her back.” He replied, finding strength in himself to continue on. 

“You’re going to need some help navigating the woods. I’ll send Ryker with you.” 

Bellamy nodded. He knew of Ryker from the very few conversations he'd had with Raven recently. He didn't trust him whatsoever, but Russell was right. Bellamy would be screwed if he went out there alone. 

“One last thing,” Russell said as he made his way to the lab door, “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?”

____________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy stared in awe of the motorcycles while Russell explained the details about when they would lower the radiation shields and what path they needed to take. He also put together their packs with food, water, sleeping bags, and most importantly, sedatives to use to catch Josephine. Ryker put some sort of fuel in the motorcycles and then handed Bellamy a helmet. All of Ryker’s instructions were a blur to Bellamy but he figured if he learned how to drive the rover he could learn how to ride a motorcycle.

“Keep your balance and keep on the paths. These things can go off road but we won’t do that until I know you’re not going to accidentally kill yourself. We’ll circle the perimeter of the camp, traveling farther and farther out. Stay behind me. Use your light to signal me if you see something. I'll give you a hand signal if I see something worth checking out.” Ryker explained. 

Bellamy put his helmet on and positioned himself on the motorcycle. He wobbled a bit at first but played it off. 

“Although she’ll hear us coming on the bikes, she will likely stay hidden. When we get off of the bikes we can’t go far. If she can get on her bike before we catch her it’s going to be a long night.” Ryker continued, fastening his helmet.

Ryker revved up his engine and signaled for Bellamy to do the same. Russell stepped out of the way. The motorcycle rumbled underneath him giving him an adrenaline rush he hadn’t felt in a long time. It reminded him of when they used to race in the rover. Bellamy was stunned when Ryker suddenly took off out of the garage, leaving only a gust of wind behind him. 

“This can’t be worse than drop ship landing.” Bellamy mumbled as he pressed the gas and sped out into the afternoon light.

He could barely see Ryker up ahead of him through his visor. He tried his best to follow the dirt that Ryker’s bike kicked up ahead of him but this was not easy to operate. The grass blended together in colors that looked auburn due to the tint of his visor. For a moment, he thought about taking Clarke for a ride on one of these motorcycles someday. 

She would love this. 

Before he knew it, Ryker had split off in between the fields of tall plants. His thoughts had distracted him, bad move. Bellamy didn’t have a chance to follow Ryker’s path so he ended up in the row two down from Ryker. The radiation shield was approaching fast. 

Bellamy gripped the handles as he emerged from the field, silently praying that he was heading for the correct shield coordinates. Dying by crashing his motorcycle into radiation was not the way he wanted to go.

The timing that the radiation shield opened couldn’t have been more perfect. Ryker and Bellamy slipped through one after the other. The shield couldn’t have been open for more than a couple seconds. 

The leaves made navigation a lot more difficult. Bellamy’s heart pounded as Ryker made a hard left turn. If he was going to crash, it was going to be because of this turn. He waited until the last possible moment to turn. The motorcycle drifted around the corner causing the leaves to kick up onto his legs. He did it.

Now he needed to focus. Caves and downed trees, that was what he was looking for. 

30 minutes passed and they’d made their first loop of the perimeter. So far nothing. Ryker knew a lot of the possible hiding places but he hadn’t signaled for them to stop yet. Bellamy was growing impatient. Every second was one second closer to losing Clarke forever.

The search felt endless. What if she hadn’t stayed close? Bellamy had no idea what Josephine was capable of.

Suddenly, Ryker’s brake lights illuminated and he used his right arm to signal stopping. Bellamy thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. This could be it. 

“I saw some movement when we were approaching.” Ryker whispered, “There’s a cave not too far off of the path. Follow me.”

Bellamy followed Ryker closely, careful not to make too much noise in the leaves. They were approaching the cave from behind which would give them an edge but he knew now not to underestimate Josephine. He got lucky twice when she only poisoned him. He feared a third time would not end so nicely. 

The cave was covered by a bed of leaves. It must have been autumn on this moon because the entire forest was littered with leaves of orange and red. He was glad to have Ryker with him now. There was no way he would have found this cave without him.

Ryker motioned for Bellamy to sneak around the left side of the cave while he snuck around the right. If it was Josephine, she would be surrounded. Nowhere to go.

Bellamy reached into his jacket to grasp the sedative. 

His heart felt like it was on fire. Beads of sweat doused his forehead. He was so close.

The forest was quiet for a moment; No wind, no rustling leaves, no animal noises.

Then.

_Yellow!_

Josephine burst out of the cave like a bullet, taking off in the opposite direction of their bikes. Adrenaline coursed through Bellamy’s veins as he took off after her. He ran as quickly as he could but she was gaining distance. Ryker was right behind him. 

Bellamy felt his leg begging to collapse from where he’d been stabbing during the red sun. It was beginning to slow him down but he fought it. 

Up ahead he could see Josephine’s motorcycle. She hadn’t even tried to hide it. This was all a game to her. If she made it to her bike before he could catch her then she would be long gone by the time they were able to recover their bikes.

Josephine was nearly to her motorcycle when she doubled over in pain, clawing at her head. She let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to keep going.

Her pain gave Bellamy a chance to close in on her. Ryker wasn’t going to make it. He was too far behind Bellamy now to ever catch up to Josephine. 

He was right behind her now. He could reach out his arm and almost be able to touch her. He was so close to her he could hear how difficult it was for her to breathe. 

This was his chance. Bellamy used his momentum to lunge towards her, tackling her to the ground. She squirmed underneath him while he desperately tried to plunge the sedative into her. 

He almost had her. Josephine froze for a moment, seemingly admitting defeat. In the split second when he contemplated if she had actually surrendered she broke one of her legs free. Her eyes sparkled that devious sparkle before she used all of her strength to kick Bellamy in his stab wound on his leg. 

Bellamy tumbled backwards unable to handle the excruciating pain in his leg. Josephine didn’t hesitate before finishing her escape. She scrambled to her feet, hopped onto the bike, and in less than a minute...she was gone.  
_________________________________________________________________________

It had been two hours since their failed attempt at capturing Josephine. Ryker had helped Bellamy back to the cave Josephine was hiding in earlier. Bellamy wanted to get back on the bikes and go after her but Ryker insisted they wait out the night. He told Bellamy about some of the dangers in these woods and reassured him that Josephine was most likely resting somewhere not too far as well. Something had happened to her today. Bellamy wanted to believe it was Clarke fighting back.

_She had 27 hours left._

“Try to get some sleep. You’ll need it for the morning.” Ryker said as he nestled into his sleeping bag. 

Bellamy didn’t want to sleep. He felt like if he went to sleep he was giving up on Clarke. Would she sleep if the tables were turned?

“Don’t make me sedate you.” Ryker joked. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he let himself get comfortable in the sleeping bag. Ryker had given him some pain medication for his stab wound. He was lucky Josephine didn’t break open the stitches when she kicked him.

He fought sleep for as long as he could but the past few days had taken a toll on him. The exhaustion took over fast and before he knew it he was asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

_The Mind Space. 24 hours left._

“Clar-rke!” Josephine sang, “Nice try today! Bellamy almost had me. What a shame.”

She made her way through the aisles of her mind space until she reached the control center. 

“Funs over, Clarke.” She called through the door. Light burst through the library as she stepped into her control center.

She held her hand out above her eyes to shield herself from the light. As her eyes adjusted, she could see at least 6 shadows waiting for her. The shadows became more clear taking shape into people Clarke knew and loved. All five of them stood beside Clarke. 

Clarke smirked, “Hey, Josephine. My projections are the best, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made our way back to Clarke! What do you guys think so far? I know the episode tonight is probably going to send this fic out of canon compliant territory but I'm curious to see if I got anything right! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the whole fic writing thing so please be kind. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for taking time to read this it means a lot to me!


End file.
